


We Could Be Heroes

by Aietox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aietox/pseuds/Aietox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting for the Stiliskis is not his first choice, but he feels responsible for the brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Heroes

At 6 years-old, the deputy’s kid was bratty, loud, and obnoxious. At least, that’s what he was to Derek Hale. At 13 years-old, Derek had all the arrogance of being a preteen and all the bravado of being a werewolf. Some would say that the later only enhanced the former.

Maybe it was life that brought the two children together. A clutch of fate binding them, as the faithful would believe. More than likely, it was the firm hand of Talia Hale and her friendship to the Stilinskis. Derek grumbled, looking up from his book. He glanced at the twig-like boy playing with his action figures. The boy had Batman standing triumphantly over Superman. “You know that would never happen.”

The boy looked up at the older with defiance in his eyes, “It could so.”

Derek scoff and put aside his boo. This wouldn’t be the first time they butted heads, and it was most likely wouldn’t be the last. “Yeah, doubt it. Superman is Superman. Batman is just a human.” He sneered at the boy, clear in his meaning about what he thought about humans.

The boy stood to his full height, a staggering 3’6”. He left the toys in their argument inducing poses. “So? Batman is way smarter than Superman, duh.” He placed his hands on his hips with a smug smirk.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Like Superman would ever fall for whatever stupid plan that Batman comes up with.” Derek knows better than to get the younger riled up, but on a Saturday night, babysitting his mother’s friend’s kid, he has nothing better to do. Besides, if at his age he invests his interests in superheroes, no one would think twice. 

The boy huffed and crossed his arms, looking at the floor next to him. “Batman isn’t stupid. At least he has to think about what’s important to him rather than puff out his chest like a bird.” 

"And what’s that supposed to mean?" Derek narrowed his eyes.

"That people are always gonna be afraid of Superman cause he’s different. Cause he can hurt people too easily." Genim looked at Derek and blinked matter-of-factly.

Derek pursed his lips and stalked forward. “Alright, brat, time for bed.”

"Hey! That’s not fair." Genim tried to step away from the older boy but was caught by his wrist. "You can’t just say bedtime if you lose!"

"I didn’t lose. You’re just a brat." Derek dragged the boy along, having to actually pick him up at one point. Carrying Genim to his room, Derek glared from his path to the boy in his arms. As he got into the room, he dumped the boy on his bed and made to leave.

"You’re strong too." Genim was slipping under the covers as he mumbled.

Derek turned on his heels and leered at the boy, “What?”

"I said, ‘You’re strong too.’, but I’m not afraid of you." Genim glanced over his blanket to stare at the preteen.

"You should be." Derek gave a menacing smile,

"I’m not cause even though your mean and act all ‘grr’, I know you won’t hurt me." Genim’s eyes bored into Derek, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Cause everyone trusts you to look after me, and I trust you to, I think."

Derek looked at the small boy with a blank face. He didn’t understand this. Sure he trusted his family and sometimes other grown-ups, like his teachers, but he couldn’t ever allow himself to trust someone completely because of his family’s secret. He couldn’t quite possibly understand why this small, breakable human would trust him. He who could break bones with a twist of his wrist. “Don’t be stupid, Genim. You trust me because your mom and dad say you have to.”

"I’m not stupid, Derek!" Genim sat up right in the bed, "I trust you like everyone trusts Superman. You’re Superman, and I’m Batman, cause I’m gonna be super smart."

Derek took a shuddering breath. “That’s -That’s dumb. We’re not superheroes.”

Genim smiled, “We can be! On Halloween! You can be Superman, and I’ll be Batman! Ask your mom! I’ll ask mine! And we can go to get candy! And you can fly, and I can swing around on wires! It’ll be so cool! And then-“

"Fine!" Derek rolled his eyes. "Fine. We can be superheroes. Now, shut up and go to sleep." He could practically see the small boy vibrating with energy.

He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, not bothering to tuck the boy in. He looked down at his hand and slowly allowed his claws to push out of his fingernails. Maybe he could be Superman, or some other superhero. Maybe all he needed was the trust of a small, breakable human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything or make money writing. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
